Pirates of the Caribbeans
by Cherry Princess Sakura
Summary: hey I'm back with the story all new and all edited!
1. Prologue: Fog Bound

Authors' note : IMPORTANT

Hi minna-san! It's me again! I'm back with the story all new and refresh! Yep, that's right! I must say it wasn't easy to come back after all this time, but now I feel more into it, so please do enjoy!

First of all, I decided to change some characters. SO, Eriol is still Sparrow (because he is so eccentric and mysterious like him) Syaoran is Turner, Sakura - Elizabeth, the governor her father, Yamasaki is Gibbs, etc. Now, I decided to change the commodore from Tsukishiro to Yue. Why? Because Yue is so much more serious than Yukito and also the fact that Yue used to be one of the funny soldier and didn't match at all. Yukito is gonna be the second of Yue who is call Gillett (spelling?) in the movie. Second change, the two funny soldiers are gonna be Touya and Nakuru. I know Nakuru is a girl, but let just say that she's a guy but with the same personality (you know, always glomping on Touya) and I'm gonna call her by her last name Akizuki. Now, it's gonna be more fun with those two always bickering. Finally, I decided to change the names of the pirates. So captain Barbossa is now call captain Shing Yu, his second in command is call Wu Fan. The two pirates always together (the one with the fake eye and his friend) are call Yamamoto (fake eye) and Fa Zhu (other). That's for the characters!

Secondly, some people ask me where did the story took place. Let's say it's in the south, where there are lots of island like in the Caribbean but it's not the Caribbean. It's somewhere near Japan, something around the Philippines. In all, the location isn't really important, just that it is near Japan and is similar to the Caribbean with a different name. Is that OK? Oh and also, you have to imagine Japan as a big country as England in the movie. I mean, they have powers and are exploring and stuff, ok?

Thirdly, I don't know if there will be magic. Well, they will have powers, feelings, curses but no Clow cards ok?

Finally, it's going to be basically the story of the Black Pearl, but with more original stuff and new things. Oh! And English isn't my first language, so sorry for the mistakes and please be indulgent towards me. If anybody has suggestions for names, or anything else, they are welcome! So for now that's it! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Pirates of the Caribbean's: the curse of the black pearl storyline belongs to Disney. The chapter titles are the soundtrack names owns by Klaus Badelt. In all, I don't own!

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Fog Bound

This story begins when Japan, one of the most powerful country of the world, starts sending ships to the far side of the world. They discovered new lands and islands, where they met new people of strange and different cultures from theirs. But Japan wasn't the only country exploring the world. There was also China and Mongolia, but none of them had found places as beautiful and as rich as Japan. One of the lands conquered by Japan, was a group of islands all near each other call The Sazikan. These were in the south of the sea and contained many rare products of great quality. So, the emperor of Japan decided to exploit it and soon, these islands were one of the most important trade ports in the world. The place was getting bigger and bigger, and a lot of people came there to make fortune and find land. Seeing this, the emperor decided to turn it into a colony and send in people to govern there in his name. The chosen man for this post, was none other than Fujitaka Kinomoto, one of the most trustable and respectful noble of Japan's court. We will now go to the Clow, the ship carrying new governor Kinomoto and his little girl Sakura to their new home, accompanied by the royal marine leaded by lieutenant Yue. What they didn't know was that adventures of all sorts were waiting for them there…

The Clow, the marine's pride and master of the seas, was sailing quietly towards its destination. The sea was calm and the air was a bit foggy. Everything seemed peaceful and we could heard a little girl singing. _"Yoho! Yoho! A pirate's life for me" _She had shoulder length, curly brown hair and green emerald eyes that make her look so innocent. Her name was Sakura and she was the governor's daughter. Unnoticed by her, a shadow was towering over her. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, spinning her around. Startled, Sakura let a small yell.

"Don't sing pirates song, miss! For it brings bad luck to sing them in these foggy conditions." said Yamazaki, a sailor.

"Yamazaki-san, that's enough!" a voice that contained authority said.

"She was singing a pirate's song sir! Did you know that it brings misfortune to…"

"Yamazaki-san!" said lieutenant Yue, a silver hair man with icy blue eyes. "Now, go back to work!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" answered Yamazaki. " Did you know that it is misfortune to bring a woman aboard, even a half one." He muttered under his breath.

"You know, I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate." said Sakura.

"Think about it miss Kinomoto, a pirate is a person with no soul and no heart. I think anybody who sail under a pirate's flag merit what he deserves: a light swinging above its hole." explained lieutenant Yue.

Sakura looked at Yamazaki and he pulled on his tie making the face of a hung person.

"Lieutenant Yue, I don't think this is such appropriate talking for my daughter." governor Kinomoto said.

"My apologies, governor." Yue said leaving.

"I found it rather fascinating." said a jolly Sakura.

" Yes…That's exactly what's bothering me" said governor Kinomoto while going back.

Sakura smiled and turned around to look at the horizon. An object, floating near the ship, caught her attention. It was an umbrella. She looked down to see the umbrella being pushed by the ship. Then, she put her attention back to the front and saw something else in the waters. Squinting her eyes, she saw that it was a boy being carried by a piece of wood.

"Look! Look! there's a boy in the water." yelled Sakura.

Lieutenant Yue and some sailors went to the side of the ship to look and they saw the boy coming there way. Lieutenant Yue ordered the men to get him on board. They were relieve to see he was still breathing, when Yamazaki felt something. He turned around and what he saw scared the hell out of him.

"Kami-sama!" he exclaimed.

Hearing him, the others turned around too and saw what had made Yamazaki scared. A ship was completely in flames. All that was left, were destroyed pieces of wood and sails burning on the ocean.

"What could have done that?" asked the governor.

"A lot of merchant ships are armed to the neck." the lieutenant answered.

"Well, it wasn't very useful to them. I'm only saying what everybody fears, pirates!" Yamazaki said.

"There's no proof. Probably an accident." Fujitaka replied.

But the lieutenant was still suspicious. He ordered to wake up the captain and send men to investigate. On her side, Sakura was interested by the boy. Something was attracting her to him. She could feel that something was different about him.

"Sakura I want you to take care of that boy" said Fujitaka. "You are going to be responsible of him. Now go." Sakura nodded and walked to the boy. He looked about her age, maybe older. He had chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. She tug a lock of hair behind his ear when his eyes snapped open and he caught her hand.

"Ah!" she yelled surprised. "It's okay. My name's Sakura Kinomoto." she said.

"Li, Syaoran Li." he answered back falling unconscious again.

"It's ok Li-kun, I'm taking care of you." she said. Something coming out of his shirt caught Sakura's attention. It was a golden chain around his neck. She took it and found a strange medallion with a skull head on it.

"You're...a pirate?" she whispered a bit apprehensive.

"Did he say something?" asked lieutenant Yue startling Sakura.

"All he said was his name, Li Syaoran." she answered him hiding the medallion behind her back.

"Bring him in a room." Yue ordered to some sailors.

Sakura watched them take Syaoran down to the rooms with a somewhat dreamy look. She had never seen eyes like his before. They were of an intense amber brown and seemed to contain a deep secret. Brought back to reality by a shout, she fingered the medallion, looking at it more closely. Far away, a glimpse of a black ship could be seen. Sakura blinked to see if she was dreaming. But, it was real. A ship with a black pirate's flag and black sails was sailing away in the fog.

Everywhere in the world, there are people who are bad and commit murder, stealing and other crimes. When the time for exploration began, there was also people who started to attack ships and steal their merchandise. Sailors and merchants called them **pirates. **_The pirates_ _were distrustful and dishonest men who were once normal sailors. What had bring them to change bad and attack their own kind? No one knows. But one thing is sure, it's that nobody can stop them, for they are merciless murderers and kill without pity. The Black Pearl, is the most feared of all pirate's ships, for it is said, that a curse was put upon its crew, making them impossible to kill. But not all pirates are as bad as them. Some, even being dishonest, have a good heart and are willing to risk their lives for the profit of others, of course it must benefits them as well. That day, little did Sakura knew, that her encounter with pirates, wouldn't be the last one and that a perilous adventure, awaited her. Little did she knew, that her fate was sealed between the hands of a certain boy, who is to become a pirate!_

A/n: AAH! Done with the new first chappie! So, what do you think? Isn't it much better like this? Oh my god, I hope you're not going to be mad at me for changing it! Technically, it is the same, but with amelioration ne? Please please please, tell me what you think and REVIEW. Oh and if you have some questions, don't hesitate to ask. Anybody who wishes me to send e-mails when I update just tell me. That's it for now, so REVIEW!


	2. The Medallion Calls

Author's note:

Hey there! Here's finally chapter two! Oops! Almost a month? (giggling nervously) I'm so sorry guys, I know I said that it wasn't suppose to take time to update chapter two and three but I didn't know it would take that much time. Well, I guess this is what it takes to make the chapter look good. Plus, school started three weeks ago and I already have tons of homework to do. Can you imagine that I already had a quiz? Sigh. I guess that now that I'm in college it's gonna be more exigent for me. So, I don't know when the next chapter will be on, but I promise that every little spare time I have I'll write. Is that ok? Oh, and if chapter three comes fast, don't think it'll go fast for the others too. Cause they are not written at all and I have to watch the movie to remember what scene to put in. Well that's that for now.

You might notice a changing again. In first chapter I said that Yukito was going to be the lieutenant, but he will be Syaoran's master. I know in the movie it is just an old drunk blacksmith, but I'm gonna change him as a second father to Syaoran and someone very important to Syaoran, a model. You're gonna see what I mean later in the chapter.

Now, thanks to all who reviewed, I'm very happy to see that people like it! It really helps to continue and encourages me to work. Thank you very much.

Special thanks to: raindrop-angel, Michael Bulaich, Skyklutz the Storyteller, Katana-Seishin and anyone out there who reads and doesn't review!! You guys are the best!!!

Disclaimer Do I really have to say this? Sigh. I don't own and I never will.

Chapter 2

The Medallion Calls

Eight years ago, the Japanese ship The Clow and its travellers, arrived in the archipelago of the Sazikan. Among the newcomers were the new governor of Imperial Bay, Fujitaka Kinomoto and his daughter Sakura. Also, one of the most brilliant lieutenant of the imperial marine, lieutenant Yue, who was soon promoted to captain. A couple of days before their arrival, The Clow encountered a completely destroyed ship where they saved a stranger boy name Li Syaoran. They thought it was an accident, but our young Sakura saw the real cause of this catastrophe, a pirate ship call The Black Pearl. After eight years of living peacefully in their new home, our heroine finally remembers this special day, the day where she met her fate, in the hands of a messy brown hair boy and his medallion…

Green emerald orbs opened quickly. Blinking, the young woman awakes from a dream of many years ago. Standing up, she goes to a wooden desk, where she opens a drawer. Emptying it of its content, she pushes on a secret trap, revealing the golden medallion of that fateful day. Gazing at it, she takes off the dust, making it shine brightly. Putting it around her neck, she thinks about the real owner of the chain, a light blush coming to her cheeks. A sudden knock at the door snaps her out of her thoughts. "Sakura?" said her father behind the door. Sakura hurriedly puts on her robe and hides the medallion beneath it.

"Sakura? May I enter?" her father asks.

"Hai!" she answers.

"Dear Sakura! Were you still in bed at this hour?" her father said while coming in. Two maids enter as well, one carrying a box, the other opening the curtains, letting in the sun light.

"It is a wonderful day!" exclaimed Fujitaka looking at the bright sun. "Here, I have a little something for you." Fujitaka said opening the box the maid had.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Sakura said, taking out a stylish pink kimono, with cherry blossom designs. "May I know the reason?"

"Does a father need a reason to spoil his daughter?" teased Fujitaka. Sakura giggles and went to try it. The maids went to help her.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would wear it today for the ceremony." Fujitaka said.

"What ceremony?" Sakura asked behind her changing wall.

"The one for the promotion of captain Yue, he will become commodore of the float." answered Fujitaka.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Sakura.

"After all, captain Yue is one of the most respectful man there is." added Fujitaka. "I think he would be a very good husband for you."

"Father, please!" she said. "We already talked about that and decided that I would marry for love. You know I don't like to be forced…and I don't think captain Yue likes me in this way. No, he's more like a guardian, a big brother." '_Besides, there is already someone I love._' she thought. "And he is far too serious for me." she said in way that this was a close subject.

"Then what about…"

"Father!" Sakura gasped.

The governor was about to say something else, but a butler came in to announce a visitor waiting downstairs.

######

A young man with messy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes was waiting in the hall of the Kinomoto mansion. Looking around the house of his dream love, Syaoran Li was carrying a long wooden black case.

"Ah! Li-san." said Fujitaka descending the stairs.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-sama!" greeted Syaoran. "I have your order." He said opening the case revealing a sword of great quality.

"Excellent." approved the governor. Syaoran took out the sword of the case and handed it to Fujitaka. The governor unsheathe it to take a closer look.

"The blade is made of folded steel, and there is a silver moon carved on the handle." explained Syaoran.

"Very nice!" said the governor.

"If I may." said Syaoran asking for the sword. "It has a perfect balance." he said holding it on one finger. "And the silk has the same width as the blade." he concluded flipping the sword, giving it back to the governor.

"Very good!" Fujitaka said sheathing the sword. "You'll give my thanks to your master, Tsukishiro-san."

"Yes, of course." Syaoran answered a bit disappointed. Then, something or better someone caught his attention. It was Sakura coming down the stairs.

"Sakura, you look absolutly beautiful!" exclaimed Fujitaka. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran with her father.

"Syaoran-kun!" she smiled. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said going up to them. "I dreamed about you last night." she said blushing.

"Dreamed a...about me, Kinomoto-san?" stuttered Syaoran, blood rushing to his face.

"Of the day where we met each other, you remember?" she said.

"How would I forget it, Kinomoto-san?" he answered sincerely, mesmerised by her beauty.

"Syaoran, how many times did I tell you to call me Sakura?"

"At least once more, Kinomoto-san." he answered.

"You see, this boy has manners. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must go." said Fujitaka.

"Good day, Li-kun." Sakura said disappointed, leaving for the carriage.

"Good day...Sakura." whispered Syaoran watching her leave the property. Sakura looked back at him, hoping someday he would see what he meant for her.

######

During this time at the port, men and slaves were working hard. Charging the ships with their new merchandise, trading the goods, fishing, everyone did his part. Not too far away, a small boat was coming inside the bay. There was only one man in it and he had midnight blue hair with blue eyes. His clothes were a little dirty and he wore a big hat. Standing on the mast, he was looking ahead, a knowing smile on his lips, but the sound of water startled him. Looking down, he saw that his boat was slowly sinking. _'Crap! Just when I got there! Meiling's gonna kill me for this.' _he thought. He jumped down from the mast, grabbed a bucket and started emptying the boat with not much success. It was common to see small boats arriving in the bay, but this one caught the attention of every men working there. What they saw was the man standing on the mast again, but this time the boat was half under the water with the water still rising. Luckily, it accosted just beside the deck and just at the right height for the man to step on it. Walking as if nothing was wrong, he was going towards the fort, but an officer stopped him. "Hey you! Wait!" The blue hair man turned around visibly annoyed but came back to the officer. " It cost one yen to deck the ship." he said "And I need your name." The man glanced at his so call sank ship and looked back at the officer. "Let's say three yens and we forget the name." he said giving the money. The officer was a little perplexed but a greedy grin appeared on his features. "Welcome to Imperial Bay, Suzuki-san" he said going away. The man left again thinking about how easily the officer was fooled. _'It'll be easier than I thought.'_ He smirked while going towards the beach.

######

Syaoran was back to the shop where he worked, Y. Tsukishiro blacksmith. When they arrived at Imperial Bay, Syaoran was taken by Tsukishiro as an apprentice. Throughout the years, Syaoran became fond of the man, he thought of him as a second father. The guy taught Syaoran all he knew about the art of making swords, rase him, fed him and helped him in any way he could. It was known in the city that Tsukishiro-san had a good heart and always loved children. Since he didn't marry, it was a good occasion to take Syaoran under his care. Walking the stairs up where they lived, Syaoran dropped himself in chair, his face between his hand.

"Girl problems again?" a voice asked from behind. Syaoran lifted up his head to see his master Yukito Tsukishiro. Looking in the serene eyes of the older man, Syaoran could only nod.

"I see. What have you done again?"

"Nothing, and that's just it, I've done nothing!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I'm such a baka! How come every time I see her I stutter and I can't seem to say something properly?"

"Cause you're in love." Yukito answered. "And love makes us act like fools sometimes."

"If only I could tell her, but I know I don't have any chances." Syaoran sighed.

"How can you be so sure? You can only know if you tell her." Yukito said. Syaoran didn't answer and just stared at the table.

"You know, the best thing to do is go tell her. Cause if you wait to long, you'll probably lose her and you don't want that to happen." Yukito said. Syaoran looked back at him and saw the serene smile on the man's face. Somehow, he always knew how to cheer Syaoran up and always gave him good advises. Syaoran stood up and went for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukito.

"To tell her my feelings." said Syaoran. "Oh and the governor gives you his thanks." he added closing the door. Yukito watched him leave. "These thanks belong to you Syaoran. And you know it." Yukito whispered. _'Good luck!'_ he thought.

######

Sakura was standing among a crowd of nobles and important people. Looking around, she saw her father standing in the middle of little platform, standing in front of the spectators. Soldiers formed two lines in the middle to make a way for Yue when he would enter. They faced each others and presented their swords. Soon after, captain Yue was walking in the formed alley towards the governor. Sakura watched feeling a bit hot. Was it her or breathing was coming more and more difficult? Governor Kinomoto took the sword Syaoran brought earlier and gave it to Yue. He unsheathed it and examined it, not failing to see the special silver moon carved on the handle.

The ceremony had ended and the people were enjoying themselves to the celebration. Yue was now commodore of the float. Walking around, receiving compliments here and there, he spotted Sakura a bit apart from the others and decided to go see her. "Good day Kinomoto-san."

"Ah! Yue-san, congratulations for your promotion." Sakura said a bit startled.

"Thank you miss. I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Not at all, I was just thinking about something that I didn't hear you coming. Did you want to ask me something?" she said.

"Not really, I just wanted to give you some company. A lovely lady like you should never be alone." Yue said.

"Really Yue-san, one would think of you as my personal guard. Is it my father who sent you?"

"No, why would he? Did something happen lately?"

"Nothing happen!" Sakura answered quickly not wanting to remember the conversation she had with her father earlier that day.

"If you say so. Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" he asked. Having nothing better to do Sakura accepted.

######

The man now known as Suzuki, was at the beach, looking at the ship that was accosted near there. It was a fine ship, smaller than The Clow, but greater in speed and renown for the capture of many bandits. In the distance, he could hear the music coming from the fort. Figuring that it was probably a celebration, he took this opportunity to get a closer look to the ship. He was lucky to have come this day, for when there are parties going at the fort, the soldiers are moved from their usual posts and send nearer to the fort, making it easier to go unnoticed. He approached the deck he saw no one there. It was his chance! Walking up the deck slowly, he was about to reach the ship when two soldiers came out and blocked his way.

"This way is out of limit for civilians." said the first soldier, a feminine looking man with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I saw one, I'll tell him." said Suzuki trying to pass but the soldiers didn't let him.

"What do you want exactly?" asked the same soldier, whose name was Akizuki, narrowing his eyes a little.

"It seems there is an important celebration going on at the fort. Now, why would two brave soldiers like you didn't get an invitation to go?" said Suzuki.

"There must be someone to make sure civilians don't get access to this deck." answered Akizuki, smirking.

"It is a goal that honours you, I admit. But, doesn't a ship like that one over there, makes this one look a bit…useless? Suzuki said pointing to the Clow.

"Oh, The Clow is the master of the seas in fact, but no ships compare to The Dash in speed." retorted Akizuki.

"Hmm...I think there is one: The Black Pearl." Answered Suzuki. The other soldier, who hadn't said a word yet, started to laugh.

"There are no REAL ships faster than The Dash." said the other, whose name was Touya.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." replied Akizuki looking at him seriously.

"Duh, are you dumb or what? Of course it isn't." said back Touya.

"But I tell you it is, I saw it." exclaimed Akizuki.

"You? You saw it?" said Touya with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes." Akizuki answered.

"You didn't see it." said Touya not believing him one bit.

"It's true! I saw it!" Akizuki yelled coming closer to Touya.

"Yeah right! Like I believe you." Touya said rolling his eyes.

"Believe me or not, but I saw a ship with black sails." Akizuki said inching closer to Touya's face a bit pissed. Seeing them so engrossed with each other, Suzuki left them to board the ship. Neither of them saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Ooh! So you're saying that you saw a ship with black sails? How can you be really sure it was the Black Pearl then? There are other ships who could have black sails." said Touya smugly.

"A…ano." Akizuki said at a loss of words.

"That's what I thought." Touya said. "As I was saying, there are no _real_ ships faster than The Dash..." he stopped seeing that Suzuki wasn't there anymore. They looked back to see him on the ship.

"Hey! you are not allowed on the ship." exclaimed Touya jumping aboard with Akizuki. They pointed their guns at him, ready to shoot.

"I'm sorry! It's just that it is such a superb boat, ship!" Suzuki said, correcting himself.

"What is your name?" asked Akizuki.

"You can call me Suzuki or Zuki, in short." he answered.

"And what are you doing here at Imperial Bay, Suzuki-SAN?" asked Touya.

"Yeah! and no lies." added Akizuki.

"Alright! I confess." he said lifting his hands up in defeat. "I came here to steal a ship, take a crew on Moon island and live a life of pleasure and richness."

"I said, NO lies." repeated Akizuki.

"I think he said the truth." said Touya.

"If he told us the truth he would never have tell it." said Akizuki.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he said it." said Suzuki, smirking. Akizuki opened his mouth in understanding but put it back into a frown, steadying his gun.

######

Syaoran was walking through the crowd in the fort. The talk he had with Yukito had cleared his thoughts and set his mind. He decided that it was now or never. Looking around, she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to go out and try the ramparts, maybe it would be easier to spot her from higher. Leaving the crowd, he went towards the side of the fort where the sea could be seen. Turning a corner, he stopped abruptly, his heart beating fast. Sakura was there with commodore Yue! They were standing beside the small wall overlooking the sea. They seemed to be talking and the commodore was offering his arm to Sakura. She accepted it, giggling a little at something he said. They were about to go away when Syaoran kick a small rock, making noise. He froze not knowing what to do. Sakura having heard something, took a glance behind her and saw Syaoran. Their eyes locked for a second and Syaoran ran away. What he saw made his heart hurt and he couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura was about to call him, but she tripped over her kimono and fell over the preventing wall. Yue was quick to catch her hand, but was having problems to hold her.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

"I'm trying, but it's too hard." she said struggling to hold his hand.

"Come on! Just a little more." Yue said trying to grab the other hand.

"I can't. AAAAAAH!" she yelled falling in the water.

"Sakura-SAN!" yelled Yue watching her fall helpless. He was about to dive in too, but his lieutenant came and stopped him. "The rocks sir! It is a miracle she avoided them." he said.

Somewhere in the village, Syaoran was running back to his house. He was already far from the fort when everything happened so he didn't know about it.

######

Suzuki, Touya and Akizuki were discussing, still on the ship. Touya and Akizuki had lowered their guns and were now listening to the story of Suzuki. They were interrupted by a shout followed by a splash. They look in the sea to see turmoil and the reflection of a woman drowning.

"Aren't you going to save her?" asked Suzuki.

"I don't know how to swim!" exclaimed Akizuki. Suzuki glanced at Touya who just shook his head no. Suzuki rolled his eyes. "You are really the pride of the imperial marine." Suzuki said giving them his coat, hat, gun and belt. He stepped on the ship's edge and dive in the water to rescue Sakura. Sakura was slowly reaching the bottom of the sea, unconscious. The medallion was floating around and suddenly left off a strong energy wave, like a heartbeat. On the ship, Touya and Akizuki were looking at Suzuki swimming towards Sakura, when they saw the medallion's wave through the water. "What was that?" asked Touya narrowing his eyes. The wind suddenly change direction, getting stronger. Yue, Fujitaka and soldiers were running towards the deck. Suzuki finally reached Sakura and started back to the surface, struggling with the heavy weight of her kimono. With the help of Touya and Akizuki, he lied her down.

"She doesn't breath anymore." Touya stated.

"Make space to let her breath." shouted Suzuki. He loosened up her kimono a little bit and Sakura coughed up water waking up. Akizuki was smiling, relief that she was alive. Suzuki looked at Sakura when he saw the medallion around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" he asked taking a better look at it but the governor and the commodore arrived at the same time.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Fujitaka asked worried. Sakura looked up seeing her father.

"Hai, I'm fine." she replied. Fujitaka saw that her kimono was a bit loosened up and gave a question look to the soldiers. Feeling uncomfortable, Akizuki pointed at Suzuki.

"Kill him!" ordered Fujitaka. The commodore took out his sword pointing it on Suzuki's neck.

"Father, commodore, please." said Sakura.

"What?" asked her father.

"Do you really want to kill my rescuer?" said Sakura. The commodore sheathed his sword and brought his hand up.

"I think we should thank you for what you have done." he said. Suzuki gave his hand hesitantly to shake with the commodore. Yue took it but instead of doing an handshake, he pulled the sleeve of Suzuki up. A burned mark in the form of a P could be seen on Suzuki's flesh.

"I see we had little problems with the Chinese marine? Pirate!" Yue stated.

"Hang him!" ordered Fujitaka hearing this. Yue asked for the shackles and noticed another mark a little higher on Suzuki's arm. He pulled the sleeve up a little more and discovered a black tattoo of a sun and moon in a strange circle.

"Well, if it isn't Eriol Hiiragizawa." mocked Yue.

"Captain please." said Eriol.

"I don't see your ship, captain." sneered Yue again.

"In fact, I came to buy one." explained Eriol.

"He said he came to steal one." Akizuki said.

"Told you he told the truth." Touya said to Akizuki. "This is his, sir." he added giving to Yue the personal effects of Eriol that he had tossed them before. Yue took a quick glance at them.

"No powder or additional pellet." he examined. "A compass that doesn't point the north." he snorted. "And I almost doubt that it was made of wood." he ended with the sword. "You are certainly the worst pirate I've heard of."

"But, you have heard of me." said Eriol smugly. Yue lost his patience and took Eriol roughly by the arm to his lieutenant.

"Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life." Sakura said.

"One good deed isn't enough to clean a wicked life of atrocity." said Yue.

"But it is enough to condemn him." muttered Eriol.

"Indeed" Yue said. The lieutenant finished to lock the shackles around Eriol's wrists. _'Finally!_' Eriol thought rolling his eyes. In a quick movement, he took the lieutenant's gun and put his shackles around Sakura's neck, pointing the gun at her head.

"Leave her out of this!" exclaimed Fujitaka. Eriol didn't listen to him.

"Commodore, if you would be so nice, my effects please. And my hat!" Eriol said. Yue said nothing, just stared hard at him.

"Commodore!" repeated Eriol more loudly. Yue asked for the effects and took them.

"Sakura is it?" Eriol asked.

"It's Kinomoto-san." she hissed.

"Oh! Kinomoto-san then, take them please, we don't have all the day." Eriol said

Sakura took the effects from the commodore and turned around to face him. She started to put them on him roughly. Eriol was amusing himself watching Yue's face getting angrier by the minute. Sakura finished her task saying "You're despicable."

"Criticisms don't affect me. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're even. Now, you all will remember this day, as the day that you almost caught: Captain Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said throwing Sakura to Yue. Turning around he took a rope, kicked the lock and got pulled up. "Open fire!" shouted Yue angrily. The soldiers shot without success. Eriol was being spin around but finally landed on a platform at the other side. There, he slide down a rope and ran to the town. "After him!" yelled Yue. The soldiers chased after him. They tried shooting him again but missed their shots. Eriol arrived in the village and hid behind a statue. He waited for the soldiers to pass and got out of his hiding place. He entered the closest door to him which was Tsukishiro's forgery…

A/n: Finally! It's done! Whew! It took quite a long time to do this one. I never thought it would be that long! Well, hope you enjoy! Personally, I think it is way better like this. So, what do you think? Please please please review!!! And don't hesitate to ask questions, suggestions or spelling mistakes (hope there isn't much). I'll tried to put on chapter three as fast as I can, but I don't promise anything. Well, that' it for now! REVIEW!


End file.
